Transformations of Love
by XXEmoKitXx
Summary: Umbreon and Espeon realise the short life span of Pokemon and wish to be together. Their wish comes true with unexpected side effects. I do NOT own Pokemon even if I wish I did.


**Transformations of Love**

**Pairing: Umbreon and Espeon**

**~~~Okay, so this is my first Pokémon Fanfiction and the first one where my characters transform. Flames are allowed, have any suggestions, PM me or Review. See any mistakes, PM me. Read and Review. Hope you like it. This contains major Fluff and Lemon. PokémonXPokémon at first then nekoXneko~~~ **

**Summary: **_Umbreon and Espeon both realized the very short life span of Pokémon and wished desperately to be able to spend eternity with each other, for they're in love and never wanted to leave each other's side. One night their wish comes true with a slight twist and their lives change, possible for the better._

Espeon's POV

My Umbreon being the dark type he is loved to hide in the shadows. It thrilled him to no end to scare me so that I'll jump into his waiting arms or onto his back. And despite the lovely light show bright provided by the beautiful stars and stunning full moon, I was still moving through the forest clearing in which we called home to where our den lied; hidden in bushes perfect for Umbreon to hide within; with caution.

"Espy! Watch out!" Umbreon tackled my side to prevent me from falling down into the trench that must have been Team Rocket's latest attempt to steal that poor Pikachu from her obnoxiously loud trainer who went through this forest earlier today.

We tumbled over each other through the grass due to the force of Umbreon's tackle. When we finally stopped rolling Umbreon was in between my legs on his stomach while I was on my back.

"What the HELL were you thinking, Espy?" He got off of me and stalked off towards our den.

"I guess I was too busy making sure you didn't try to scare me like you usually do to see the trench… I'm sorry, Umbreon… I'll be more careful next time." I said to my mate's back as I lay defeated on the dirt floor of the forest. Umbreon is NEVER mad at me. I guess I really screwed up this time… I rolled onto my stomach and curled up with me head resting on my paws and sighed sadly, looking up at the stars.

There was a rustling sound behind me and a soft voice saying: "Look, there's a shooting star. Make a wish, baby." Umbreon nuzzled his head into my neck softly.

I thought about the poem my mama had taught me when I was a little Eevee and recited it softly, closing my eyes as I whispered: "Star light/Star bright/First stat I see tonight/I wish I may/I wish I might/Make this wish/I wish tonight." The only thing I could think about was my Umbreon being the one thing I'll ever want most. _I wish Umbreon and I could be together forever._

Knowing he would ask, I looked over at him and whispered: "I wish you weren't mad at me for being so clumsy." Even though I knew he was never mad at me and he knew that wasn't my actual wish, he nuzzles the lavender fur of my neck once again and licks my cheek gently.

"How about we sleep out here for tonight? It's a beautiful night out and it doesn't smell like there's going to be any rain soon. Perfect night for sleeping under the stars, so, what do you say, Espy?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun." So we cuddled for a while until eventually falling asleep in the peaceful silence of a nighttime forest in each other's arms just as it should be.

3RD POV

The cat-like pair were sleeping, the only sound in the clearing being their deep, peaceful breaths. After a little while there was a bright light that illuminated the whole clearing the two Pokémon called home. The light came from the jewel on Espeon's forehead and the various yellow rings on Umbreon's black body.

As the light slowly faded away it left behind two sleeping humans in its wake. One, the male, had two long, skinny ears with a bright yellow ring around the middle of them and a tail to match. The other, female, also had a set of long, skinny ears but a more cat-like tail. The ears and tail were of a lavender color and split in two at the tips. She also had a beautiful red jewel on her forehead.

The neko attributes resembled that of the Espeon and Umbreon that were there previously. The two former Pokémon had no clue that Espeon's wish had come true, nor did they know how it had come true; for even after their transformations, they still failed to wake up.

**To be continued…**


End file.
